


Vegkey

by slashyrogue



Series: Chicken Strips [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Elias gets Adam a very special gift for Thanksgiving





	Vegkey

Adam stared at the package on the table, eyeing it with fear.

“Um…”

Elias smiled, gesturing to it again.

“It’s our first holiday and I bought you a gift to celebrate! Please open it!”

Adam’s smile was forced. “You really didn’t have to get me a gift for Thanksgiving. I don’t even eat meat and…”

Elias took Adam’s hand and kissed it.

“I was very sure to take that under advisement when I chose it. Please, angel. Open.”

Adam squeezed his hand once and then tore into the paper slowly revealing strange colors that wouldn’t match anything in their entire apartment. Once he was finished he actually gasped, fighting the urge to laugh.

“Wow.”

Elias had bought him a ceramic turkey centerpiece made entirely out of vegetables.

“It’s not meat! See?”

Adam did see, lifting the top off.

“It’s…really…”

Elias put an arm around him, kissing Adam’s cheek. “When all your friends come for tofurkey, THIS will be at our table. They will be very impressed.”

Adam could imagine what his friends Stella and Duke would be, and it wasn’t impressed. “You know, maybe if we put it off in a different room it…”

Elias tensed, pulling back. “You don’t like it.”

Adam sighed, “No, that’s not it. I just think that they might be offended since it’s a turkey. You know?”

Elias pulled away from him, grabbing the turkey off the table. “If you hate it, don’t lie! You’re a terrible liar!”

He started to leave the kitchen and Adam hugged him from behind, resting his cheek against Elias’s back.

“I don’t hate it, Curly,” he nuzzled his shirt, “It’s the best thing you’ve ever bought me.”

That was a hundred percent true. Adam had a variety of things in their bedroom to prove that including the stuffed chicken pillows that he rested on a matching comforter.

Elias turned, tears in his eyes as Adam kissed him. “You’re not lying?”

Adam smiled, taking the horrid looking ceramic turkey from him. He kissed it, “It’s perfect.”

Elias took the turkey and set it back in the middle of the table, turning to pull Adam into his arms.

“And we will have it forever to remember tomorrow.”

Adam smiled, “Yes, we will.”

When Stella let out a scream walking into the kitchen the next evening, begging to know where they’d gotten Vegkey (Elias’s name not his) and offered to buy it off him Adam declined.

The ugly thing was starting to grow on him.

Elias kissed his cheek and whispered, “See!? I told you they would be impressed!”


End file.
